


Ожидание

by Nemhain



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клариса Старлинг пытается избавиться от наваждения под названием доктор Ганнибал Лектер. Правда, выбрала она не самый удачный способ. Или все дело в том, что ее уже невозможно спасти?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

Клариса еще раз огляделась, а потом все-таки нажала кнопку звонка. К ее удивлению, тот прозвучал мелодично. Впрочем, это только добавило неуверенности в своих действиях: если бы звук был резким, она бы собралась морально и физически; просто по привычке.  
Старлинг чувствовала как неприятно потеют ладони, и зло одернула себя. Черт возьми! Она — агент ФБР, а не выпускница института благородных девиц. Ей нужно побеседовать со спившимся бывшим агентом — не с маньяком-убийцей.  
Однако страх и сомнение распустили свои липкие щупальца в ее мыслях. Казалось, что она даже меньше боялась, когда спускалась в подвал Джейме Гамба. Как какой-то разговор, который, скорее всего, и не состоится вовсе, может быть страшнее психопата, сдирающего кожу со своих жертв? Хороший вопрос.  
И, тем не менее, стоя у двери неухоженного дома, она чувствовала себя именно так.  
Вокруг шумели высокие заросли тростника, утреннее солнце приятно ласкало кожу.  
Создавалось ощущение, что тут и не живет никто вовсе, но в стоявшем на подоконнике стакане были остатки вовсе не дождевой воды, из-под кресла с нескрываемым интересом и тихим поскуливанием посматривал явно домашний корги, а на веранде лежало два разобранных лодочных мотора.  
Клариса перехватила бумажный пакет, скрывавший в себе кое-что из еды и бутылку Саузерн Комфорта, и позвонила снова.

Ради призрачной возможности избавиться от ласкового голоса, нашептывавшего в снах ее имя, Старлинг была готова потерпеть.

Она стояла где-то посреди Окенхоби, Флорида.

С той стороны послышались шаги; дверь отворилась, но не до конца — она была закрыта на цепочку. Внутри было темно, как будто все шторы в доме были задернуты, и свет едва пробивался в щели между тканью.  
— Доброе... — начала Клариса, но ее перебили.  
— Сомневаюсь, — голос у говорящего был хриплый и довольно тихий, с странным легким акцентом, который трудно было отнести к какой-либо местности или национальности. — Я не разговариваю с Бюро.  
Дверь стала закрываться, но Старлинг надавила на нее рукой, что было мочи, и выпалила, пока хватало смелости:  
— Мне нужен Уилл Грэм. У меня личный разговор. Никакого Бюро.  
Послышался страдальческий стон и удар кулаком о дверь, но мужчина уже не пытался ее закрыть. Мгновения текли в вязкой тишине, и Старлинг начало казаться, что она и ее неприветливый собеседник провалились в какую-то черную дыру, где не было ничего, кроме напряженного дыхания. В конце концов, он произнес:  
— Отпустите, я открою.  
Она убрала руку, щелкнула «собачка», и дверь отворилась.  
— Меня зовут...  
— Клариса Старлинг, — её вновь перебили.  
Он смотрел на нее жадно, слегка щуря глаза — наверняка яркое солнце за ее спиной его слепило. Она старалась не пялиться в ответ — в конце концов, это она была здесь незваным гостем, — но не получалось. Он выглядел неопрятно и сонно, будто бы к одиннадцати утра так и не разлепил глаза. Босиком, в одних боксерах и рубашке, со следами пота и еще какими-то пятнами. Клариса старалась смотреть ему в глаза, но взгляд против воли тянулся к лицу мужчины, к месиву шрамов. Это выглядело так, будто зрелый Пикассо нарисовал смерч, с эпицентром ровно под выпирающей косточкой левой скулы. Скорее всего, с левой стороны у мужчины была раздроблена кость скулы, верхняя челюсть и сочленения, повреждены связки и нервы вплоть до глазного. Кроуфорд говорил, что на левый глаз тот видит процентов на двадцать. Так что акцент — меньшая из его проблем. Из-за чрезмерного употребления алкоголя его лицо выглядело одутловатым, а под глазами лежали темные круги. Небритость довершала сюрреалистичную картину. Видимо, на ее лице отразилась какая-то помесь жалости и отвращения, Грэм резко повернул голову налево, будто бы чтобы посмотреть на корги, но на самом деле — скрывая лицо от женщины.  
— Плохо сторожишь, Фредди, — сказал он. Псина явно не чувствовала себя виноватой, деловито встала и шмыгнула промеж их ног в дом. — Мисс Старлинг, — обратился он уже к ней, отходя в сторону.  
Она приняла приглашение. Проходя мимо Уилла, все так же выглядывавшего непонятно что на улице, она почувствовала стойкий запах немытого тела, пота и алкоголя. Воздух в самом доме был спертым, а смесь ароматов — дополнена собачьим. Она оказалась права относительно закрытых штор.  
— Проходите в конец коридора, на кухню. Можете открыть окна и дверь там, — будто бы прочитал ее мысли Грэм. — Извините меня.  
Он шагнул в сторону лестницы, направляясь наверх.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила непонятно за что Клариса, проходя на кухню.

Старлинг поставила пакет на стол, не без труда найдя на нем свободный клочок — все было неравномерно уставлено тарелками, стаканами и бутылками, уложено газетами, а на другой половине и вовсе лежали какие-то запчасти. Она открыла шторы, обнаружив позади дома небольшую крытую веранду, распахнула дверь, впуская пока еще прохладный воздух с улицы. На кухню тут же прибежали два пса и с тявканьем выскочили наружу, не удостоив Кларису особым вниманием, чему она в целом была рада — она не очень любила собак и не умела с ними обращаться.  
Свет обнажил царивший на кухне бардак, подтвердив ее подозрения о том, что все поверхности на кухне заняты тем же хламом, что и стол. Тем не менее, горы посуды в раковине не наблюдалось: кажется, периодически Грэм брал себя в руки и устранял этот «творческий» беспорядок одним махом. Она подумала, будет ли приемлемо помыть пару чашек и заварить чай в ожидании, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. Просто рассматривать комнату и строить предположения касательного того, как легендарный следователь проводит свои дни теперь, казалось ей крайне неприличным. Правда, шарить по шкафам в поисках заварки — тоже. И, тем не менее, Клариса составила чашки со стола в раковину, попутно сгруппировав бутылки на одном краю, и поставила чайник. Вода из крана шла только холодная, но ее это не смутило, и она вымыла пару кружек.  
На шум прибежал корки и продолжил изучать ее, забавно склонив голову влево.  
— Эй, приятель, — ухмыльнулась она, вытирая руки полотенцем весьма сомнительной чистоты, но выбирать особо не приходилось.  
Фредди принюхался и просеменил к столу, поглядывая на пакет. Возможно, его заинтересовали сэндвичи с ветчиной, которые она принесла. Клариса еще не решила, как поступить в этой ситуации, когда из коридора послышался голос:  
— Попрошайка.  
Корги радостно завилял хвостом и тоже убежал на улицу, понимая, что его диверсия не удалась.  
Уилл Грэм зашел на кухню. Судя по слегка мокрым волосам, он успел принять душ, и переодеться во вполне приличную рубашку в красную клетку и джинсы. Бриться он не стал, но Старлинг подозревала, что это слишком долгий и трудоемкий процесс в его состоянии.  
— Здравствуйте, Клариса, — он смотрел ровно на нее, ловя свет с улицы правой стороной лица, а левую оставляя в тени.  
Конечно, сеть шрамов тянулась и на правую щеку, но они не выглядели так пугающе-безумно.  
Когда он обратился к ней в дверях в первый раз, она подумала, что он знает её из газет. Но едва ли может так интимно звучать обращение к человеку, которого знаешь только по статьям.  
— Могу я называть Вас...  
— Грэм.  
У нее возникло острое чувство дежавю. Слишком сильно этот разговор напоминал тот, другой. Она одернула себя.  
— Откуда Вы знаете меня?  
Мужчина наклонил голову слегка влево и сделал попытку ухмыльнуться, но, судя по всему, это выражение лица было не из набора особенно доступных. Он как бы говорил: «Вы знаете ответ на свой вопрос сами, Клариса».  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю Вас с самого рождения.  
— Он рассказал Вам.  
Уилл кивнул:  
— Он говорил, что Вы — догадливая.  
Прозвучало это насмешливо, так, как если бы это произнес сам доктор Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Не переживайте, — вздохнул Уилл, чувствуя, как подобралась Клариса: ей едва хватило ума не потянуться к револьверу в наплечной кобуре. — Его здесь нет. Если бы он заглянул ко мне, Вы бы нашли тут труп, скорее всего — мой, а может быть — и его.  
— Но как?  
— Спрятать что-то от Лектера практически невозможно. Мой адрес может быть засекречен, но пока его можно получить через человека, — он доступен. Вы ведь его получили, — ответил Грэм. Старлинг стало стыдно за вторжение в частную жизнь человека, который более чем ясно дал понять, чтобы его не трогали, но, судя по всему, не это было его целью, и он продолжал: — Мне кажется, что в какой-то момент я бы сам сообщил его Лектеру, лишь бы он перестал строчить послания через Татлер, — мужчина передернул плечами. — «Мой дорогой Уилл...»  
Клариса кивнула, не смея ставить ответ под сомнение, и спросила о другом:  
— Вы не думаете, что он может прийти и убить Вас?  
— Я не расстроюсь. Любое приличное общество уже давно милосердно бы меня убило. Но нет, — Грэм качнулся с мыска на пятку и обратно. — Он без сомнения находит это забавным — ковыряться в останках моего сознания.  
Уилл продолжал ее рассматривать, но избегал смотреть в глаза, как будто сделай он это, и случится что-то непоправимое. С улицы прибежал какой-то из его псов, ткнулся носом ему в руку; Грэм потрепал его по голове, посмотрел на него, открыв ей вид на левую сторону лица. Щелкнул вскипевший чайник.  
— Чай в шкафу над раковиной, — сообщил ей Грэм, проходя к окну. — Прошу прощения, я не ждал гостей, — продолжил он, видимо, имея в виду беспорядок.  
— Я должна была предупредить Вас, — попыталась извиниться Клариса.  
— Может быть. Что это? — спросил он.  
— Мне показалось, что в гости не ходят с пустыми руками.  
— Вы вежливы, — заметил Уилл. — Несмотря на то, что вежливость дается Вам с таким трудом.  
Повисла пауза, в которой было слышно только, как Старлинг раздраженно открыла пачку чая и заварила две чашки — это замечание было верным, потому и обидным. Практически как тогда, когда доктор Лектер оценил ее ужасные туфли. Это было смешно, но на свою первую зарплату Клариса купила нормальные туфли, подходившие к сумке, а те — выкинула.  
— А Вы пришли ко мне в гости? — неожиданно задал вопрос Уилл.  
— Да.  
— И Вам ничего от меня не нужно? — удивился он. — Просто проведать. Никакого понимания? Никакого совета?  
Она не знала, что тут ответить.  
— Вы ведь пришли ко мне, как к еще одному человеку, которому удалось пережить знакомство с доктором Лектером, не так ли? — сейчас он звучал тихим эхом самого Ганнибала.  
— Я...  
— Я ждал Вас, Клариса, — внезапно сказал Уилл, подходя ближе.  
Старлинг напряглась, ожидая чего-то, но он просто взял одну из чашек и, не мешкая, прошел к столу.  
— Что?.. — моргнула она.  
— С того самого момента, когда он начал рассказывать мне о Вас, я ждал, что Вы придете.  
— Почему?  
— Он же говорит и с Вами, не так ли? — на этот раз ухмылка ему удалась.  
Она не стала отвечать. Про Уилла Грэма ходили слухи один другого страннее, и теперь она понимала, откуда они взялись. Кто-то говорил, что он просто фантастически оперирует доступными фактами, кто-то — что он владеет даром эмпатии. Кто-то вообще намекал на то, что он — шарлатан, и никакой пользы от него в деле с Долархайдом не было, Ганнибала он поймал по случайности, а Хоббса застрелил по неосторожности. У Старлинг только что появилась еще одна фантастическая версия: он просто был таким же, как они.  
— Вы ведь знаете, как нравитесь Ганнибалу. Мне кажется... Нет, я уверен, он фантазирует о Вас. В сексуальном плане. А Вы, Клариса? Когда он снится Вам, вы занимаете сексом? Или мне лучше использовать другой термин? Да. Занимаетесь ли вы любовью в Ваших фантазиях?  
Старлинг почувствовала, как кровь прилила к её щекам. Тихий голос мужчины забирался к ней в мысли. Это было невыносимо знакомо. Она не могла понять — с кем она разговаривает: с Уиллом Грэмом или с Ганнибалом Лектером. Похоже, она ошиблась. Здесь ей не помогут. Ей лучше уйти.  
— Простите, Грэм. Мне не стоило приходить, — она собралась выйти с кухни.  
— Постойте. Не уходите так скоро, раз уж пришли.  
— Я хотела задать Вам один вопрос, но вижу, что Вы не знаете ответа, — она шагнула в коридор.  
За спиной послышались его шаги:  
— Вы хотите знать, как избавиться от Ганнибала Лектера. — И это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
Клариса замерла, ощущая, как мужчина подходит ближе и останавливается у нее за спиной. Она не чувствовала угрозы, но сколько же в нём было напряжения!  
— Да, — ответила она, осознав через какое-то время, что он все-таки ждет ее реакции. — Да.  
— Уйти. Уходите из ФБР, посылайте к чертовой матери Джека Кроуфорда, найдет он себе ещеё одну протеже, переживет как-нибудь; займитесь чем-нибудь скучным, например, садоводством, выйдите замуж, родите ребёнка или хотя бы заведите кошку. Живите и наслаждайтесь жизнью. И никогда — никогда! — не возвращайтесь.  
— Но Вы вернулись…  
— Да. Вернулся. Зря.  
— Гибли люди. Вы поступили правильно.  
Послышался тихий смешок, а потом Уилл ответил:  
— Как бы громко ни блеяли ягнята в Ваших снах, — Клариса вздрогнула, — никогда не возвращайтесь. Проще убить ягненка, чем заставить замолчать Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Он рассказал Вам все? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь.  
Грэм молчал, а потом положил руки ей на плечи.  
— Да, — с ноткой обреченности ответил он.  
— Тогда...  
— Посмотрите на меня, Клариса, — он повернул ее за плечи к себе, а сам повернулся к ней левой стороной лица.  
В коридоре было темнее, чем на кухне, но света хватало, чтобы различить все извилины шрамов на лице мужчины.  
— Почувствуйте это, — он взял ладонь Кларисы и положил её себе на лицо, осторожно прижимая своей рукой.  
Старлинг чувствовала сеть рубцов под своей ладонью, деформацию кости и его горячее, злое дыхание.  
— И это — только мое лицо, — сказал он, наконец, убирая руку. — Ерунда.  
— Вы понимаете, что я не могу уйти, — она убрала руку.  
— Можете, но не хотите, — покачал головой Уилл. — Просто мы оба знаем, что уже поздно.  
Клариса не хотела этого знать. Она должна была уйти ещё пять минут назад. Она повернулась и сделала шаг прочь, но Грэм жестко схватил ее за плечо и толкнул спиной к стене, прижимая оба ее запястья у нее над головой. Между их телами не было и пары сантиметров, но он все еще не касался её, не зажимал до конца. Она не ожидала такой скорости и четкости от алкоголика. Черт, нельзя было расслабляться и давать волю чувствам. Это все полная ерунда!  
— Отпустите меня, Грэм. Я — агент ФБР. Думаю, Вы и без меня знаете, как котируется...  
— Думаете напугать меня директивами, маленькая Старлинг? — голос его звучал почти нежно. — Дайте мне сказать.  
Клариса чувствовала, как бешено бьется в груди сердце. Она хотела найти тут помощь, а вместо этого — встретила свое наваждение. Ей нужно было бежать отсюда. Но как же она хотела остаться. Она отчаянно желала вызнать у Уилла Грэма все, что он знал про Ганнибала Лектера. Ей было это необходимо, хоть она и понимала — один шаг навстречу, и ей конец.  
— Самое главное, Клариса, не пускать его в свои мысли, — выдохнул он, после нескольких минут молчания. — Но мы оба знаем, что Вы уже совершили эту ошибку, — Грэм вздохнул, поднимая лицо и, наконец, встречаясь с ней взглядами. В его глазах читалась непередаваемая боль. — Как трусливо Кроуфорд прикрыл остатки своего рассудка Вами. Джек — настоящая дрянь, не правда ли?  
Она не собиралась отвечать. Он был прав.  
— Знаете, как я поймал его? — она мотнула головой: правды в этой истории никто не знал. Его голос упал до шепота. — Ганнибал говорил мне, что я — очень похож на него.  
Он ослабил хватку, убрал руки, давая ей возможность отойти, но Старлинг не сделала этого.  
— Он ошибался, — глухо прокомментировала она, смотря ему куда-то в область небритого подбородка.  
— Довольно, Клариса, — он поправил пару выбившихся прядей в ее прическе.  
Старлинг не могла двинуться с места. Они стояли в тишине до тех пор, пока в ее кармане не пиликнул пейджер. Она положила ладонь на грудь Грэма, заставляя его посторониться:  
— Мне нужно идти, Уилл.  
Он отступил, пропуская, но склонился к ее волосам и вдохнул запах.  
— L'Air du Temps. Они и правда Вам очень идут.  
— До свидания.  
Он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проследить за тем, закрылась ли дверь.

"Это была необдуманная трата времени, — злилась на себя Старлинг, направляясь обратно в Квантико. — Пустая затея — и никакого результата".  
Через две недели она закинула в багажник пакет с продуктами и приличным вином, полностью заправила бензобак и уехала во Флориду на выходные. Когда она вернулась, Кроуфорд спросил ее, какого черта она делала в Окенхоби, на что она сообщила, что у главы поведенческого отдела, видимо, мало дел в последнее время, раз он находит минутку, чтобы следить за частной жизнью своих сотрудников.


End file.
